perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Claimants
The claimants of Perisno work just like the claimants of native. This page lists the claimants of the mod. They are people from the respective faction who also possess high influence like the current monarchs, these claimants story are vary but points to a similarity: pure rivalry to current monarchs and wishes to claim the throne of their respective faction. Each of them also have their own reason why they should rule and the monarchs also have opposite reason to oppose the claimant's. Joining a Claimant's Cause Like becoming a vassal of a faction, the claimant also seek help from capable warriors. Player is the first person who can decided whether to help the claimant or not. The requirement of joining a claimant is the same as monarchs, player must have required enough renown first (at least 200 renown). Once joined a claimant's cause, the claimant will be the ruler of the rebel and will join player's party while player will become the first vassal and the marshal of the claimant's faction: "Name Rebels". Lord Aethlindil Claimant of Elintor. He is an Elintor male noble and has strong influence among the vassals. Like Queen Arwen, he was a minor noble in the past and when Arwen asked him to marry her, he was happy at first but then realized she was only seeking more influence. Then, Aethlindil created a group to oppose Queen Arwen but failed because of her military might. He continues to seek more power to overthrow the queen and claim his throne as ruler of Redwood. Aris Hakkon Claimant of the Hakkon Empire. She is the daughter of Emperor Comrey, and sailed to Perisno with Emperor Hakkon II. Once they arrived at Perisno, she was thrown in a dungeon, but broke free thanks to her allies. After about a 10 year search for her, Emperor Hakkon II gave up looking. According to Aris, that was a very big mistake. Sheikh Qalawun Claimant of the Drahara. He is the son of the previous sultan, and claims that he is the rightful ruler of Draharan tribe. The story was when his father died, the tribe was in disorder due to vacuum of power and when Qalawun decides to continue his father's reign, Yusuf Al-Salah rises into the throne and becomes the next sultan. But, Qalawun thinks that Sultan Yusuf is just a commoner who came out of nowhere and fool the Draharan to believe he is rightful ruler. Now, Qalawun is seeking for support to gain his "rightful" throne as Drahara's ruler. Lady Tylora Claimant of the Kingdom of Tolrania. She controls the Free Men, who other people think were led by her brother, Nibor Hood. She thinks that the current king is not doing what was promised, to make Tolrania a republic. Prince Drachus Flywing Claimant of Maccavia. He was one of Maccavia's top nobles but his believe is different from the current ruler, Agathor Krex. Agathor is a follower of the Old Gods while Drachus is a believer of the New Gods, due to this opposing faith, Drachus was exiled by Agathor. But, Drachus is not the only victim of Agathor's dictatorship, there is another lord who also suffered the same fate. Surprisingly, the New Gods also grow stronger everyday and more followers appeared. Seeing this opportunity, Drachus started to gather support from his fellow believers to turn Maccavia into a new land under the faith of the New Gods. High Priest Exladimus Claimant of the Reich Des Drachen. He is the brother of the current king, Kaiser Otto. Exaldimus believes that the Reich des Drachen purpose is to serve as a base, for the Kirche des Drachen to spread its righteous religion. Kaiser Otto however, named himself ruler of the realm, thus reign over the authority of the church. Exaldimus seek to reclaim the authority of the church, as well as his position as the rightful leader of the Reich des Drachen. Trivia The following factions don't have a claimant: * Kingdom of Perisno * Realm of the Falcon * Kaikoth Confederation * Valahir Clan * Zann Dynasty * Sut Giants * Bakhal Giants * Geldar * Kuu-lan Horde * Cretas Monarchy * Aroulo Ojibwakan * Venetoran Empire Category:Claimants Category:King Category:Queen